Tales of Symphonia: Abyssion's Revenge
by kirbyfan66
Summary: When Abyssion returns stronger than ever, how can Lloyd and friends beat him? Well, read and find out!
1. Abyssion Revived

**Tales of Symphonia: Abyssion's Revenge**

Author's Note: I always found it wierd how there are so many bosses in ToS (Yggdrassil, Pronyma, Magnar, That... Swordsmasn guy and Kratos are some examples) who don't die in one fight, but Abyssion- the hardest boss in the game- dies in one fight. So, this fanfiction takes place soon after the world regeneration... and Abyssion returns!

I'll find a way to put Kratos in, don't worry about him- otherwise, the party of 8 (Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Regal) will be only some of the main protagonists!

Alright, about other fanfics... My first oneshot it up, A Punch to the Start is being as fun as always, and I don't know if I'm still going to update Fire Emblem after Disco Kid- I'm just not sure.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, the Unicorn Horn... Boltzman's Book... The fools of world regeneration were stupid enough to abandon both of them! Now that I have the forbidden book of darkness, and I can learn Ressurection, I can bring back the dark lord Nebilim!" A rather stupid spellcatser laughed to himself. He thought that by ressurecting Nebilim, he could destroy the world- however, his plan would backfire, like most villians' plans do. He started chanting to himself, and surely enough...

"..."

"Nebilim! Hold a moment... you aren't Nebilim! Who are you?"

"I am the one who will destroy this accursed world! I am... Abyssion!"

"Agh..." The spellcaster was killed in an instant. "Hm? What was this fool doing with Nebilim? Hm... Well, a Devil's Arm has no use to someone who's dead. All I need are the other 8, and I will conquer this world!" Abyssion said, laughing evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Iselia~

"Oh, come on, guys! Stay for one more day!" Lloyd complained. "You just got here- we made sure your home was restored for your return! Come on, please?!?"

"Lloyd..." Genis sighed.

"Alright, fine. We'll stay one more day." Raine said. "We can get to where we'll need to be by the time we need to get there- I suppose we aren't in a rush."

"Alright! Thanks, Professor! Come on, Genis! Let's tell Colette!" Lloyd said, running off with Genis.

"Oh, kids these days..." Raine laughed to herself. She went to head on to her house to relax for a few hours, since Genis was with Lloyd and all, and it seemed what Lloyd said was true- here house was back. There was mediocre books set up in there, but her nor Genis would care much for them. She laid down on her new bed and relaxed- it felt more comfortable than her old bed. She was glad that the people of Iselia didn't treat her like trash because she was a half-elf. She knew her home was always here...

In minutes, Raine was sound asleep. However, something was amiss- in seconds, Raine woke up and screamed. A village member ran in to make sure she was alright.

"Raine, are you alright?" the villager said, with a worried expression on his face.

"Y-yes... I'm fine. I apologize." Raine said.

"Well, if you need anything, let us know, alright?" Raine nodded and the villager left. She felt a strange feeling in her weaponry- she searched through, and found the source of her uneasiness- The Heart of Chaos. Raine felt a tremendous power in the staff, and she didn't understand why- until the door to her house broke right off, and a shady man stood before her.

"I'm going to need that staff." The man said in a creepy tone.

"Who are you, and why do you want this staff?" Raine asked. She looked calm and composed, but inside, her heart was racing- she was nervous.

"I feel no need to explain my name to one who aided those filth in my death." the man said. He vanished, and popped up right in front of Raine. He punched her, and she flew right through the wall of her house- before she could even land, the man uppercut Raine. This man was fast, powerful, and hard to see- even in the broad daylight. He smashed Raine into the ground. Conviently enough, she landed right in front of Lloyd, Genis, and Colette.

"! Sis!!!" Genis screamed.

"G...Genis..." Raine managed to mutter, before she fainted.

"Hmph... stubborn woman- it seems she's discarded her Devil's Arm."

"Who are you, and what did you do my sister?!?" Genis screamed. He took out his kendama, and started casting a spell.

"Genis, wait! Not in the village!" Lloyd screamed. Genis stopped casting, and went to escape from the village- but the man stopped Genis in his tracks and sent him flying out of the village. Colette... was being Colette, doing nothing, and just staring with a smile on her face.

"Now, that leaves the girl and..." The dark man turned to Lloyd. "You..."

"What about me, you bastard?!?" Lloyd yelled, charging towards the man. He jumped in the air, and screamed, "Rising Falcon!" The dark man grabbed Lloyd in the middle of him using it- he was choking him!

"You will pay for killing me!"

"W-who are..." Lloyd managed to mutter before fainting as well. Before the dark man could finish the job, though, Colette fell and knocked him over, revealing his identity.

"Abyssion?!?" Colette screamed.

"Hrgh... I suppose only one knowing isn't all that bad." Abyssion said, vanishing.

"Oh no... what should I do? Everyone! Call a doctor, a nurse, and someone who can heal wounds!" Colette told the villagers. "Lloyd and the Professor are badly wounded! Genis is... Oh no, Genis!" Colette ran out of the village, searching for Genis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Meltokio, Tethe'alla~

"Presea, you remember what we're here for, correct?" Regal asked.

"Yes, Regal. We're here to ask Zelos to help us motivate our female workers." Presea said.

"Good work. Now, where is he...?" Regal then saw Zelos, his arms around two girls.

"Now, what story should I tell next, my hunnies... ! Yo, Regal! Little One!" Zelos called out.

"Ah, there he is. Chosen, I have a question..."

"Please, please, call me Zelos."

"Alright. Zelos, if I may ask..."

"Actually, scratch that. Call me the Great Zelos."

"...Zelos, I have a question."

"*sigh* What is it, Regal?"

"Our female workers are not... well, working. We were hoping you would come to Altamira with us and motivate them."

"Haha! Well, you found the right guy for that! Wait here." Zelos went back to the two girls from earlier, and soon enough, they left.

"What did you tell them to make them leave?" Presea asked.

"Oh, I just told them to wait for me in my mansion. Sebastian can keep them occupied with pictures of me."

"...Truly narcissistic." Regal thought. "Anyway, lets go." They were about to head out, but before they could, a cloud of smoke appeared before them. When the smoke was gone, Sheena was in front of them.

"Sheena!" Presea said, suprised.

"Hey hey hey, Jubblies!" Zelos said with a huge grin.

"Zelos, this isn't the time." Sheena yelled, angrily.

"What seems to be the problem?" Regal asked.

"One of my villagers told me that they were in Iselia- for a mission- and he saw someone getting mauled. This someone... was Raine!"

"Raine?!? I didn't know anybody could whoop her ass..."

"Zelos, stop it!!! Anyway, this man also got Lloyd and Genis, but he couldn't get Colette. The villager told me that the man who did this was Abyssion!"

"Abyssion? But didn't we defeat him in the Temple of Darkness?" Regal asked.

"..."

"Presea... Don't worry- We'll head to Iselia and make sure everyone's alright." Sheena said.

"Can't let you do that."

"That voice... it's Abyssion!" Regal said.

"Where are you, you ass?" Zelos asked.

"Now, now. Wouldn't want to injure that loudmouth of yours." Abyssion grumbled.

"Guys! I know for a fact that we can't defeat him! I'll transport us to Iselia!" Sheena said.

"If all of you go, I'll kill everyone in Meltokio!"

"You... bastard..." Presea said.

"Guys! I can't let anything bad happen here- go!" Zelos said.

"Zelos... be careful!" Sheena said, transporting herself, Regal, and Presea.

"...Heh. She'd argue if it wasn't me." Zelos sighed. "Bring it on, Abyssion."

"I don't have time for a failure like you. Begone!" Abyssion striked Zelos, and in seconds, Zelos had been flung all the way to Iselia!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Iselia~

"Everyone! I found Genis- he can't walk, but otherwise, he seems to fine." Colette said.

"Hey, what are Sheena and Regal doing here?" Genis asked.

"It's a long story... You see-" Regal began.

"P-P-Presea!" Genis stuttered.

"Forget it, Regal." Sheena sighed. "How are Lloyd and Raine doing?"

"Not good- they're both still unconcious." the Iselia doctor sighed. "It seems, however, that a weapon emitting a strange aura is coming from this weapon Colette found with Genis-"

"That's a Devil's Arm- Raine's! But... she threw it when Abyssion attacked... How lucky!" Colette cheered.

"And what about the Cho- er, Zelos?" Regal asked.

"He'll be fine- he's just a little hurt, he'll be fine by the time Raine and Lloyd wake up."

"Good." Sheena said. "In short, everyone will be alright?"

"Well, it might take some time, but other than those two, everyone will be fine." the doctor left on his lunch break.

"What should we do? With Abyssion back and everything, the worlds may be destroyed altogether... I mean, the guy was harder than Mithos." Sheena sighed.

"Mithos... You think he would side with us if we were to fight against Abyssion?" Genis asked.

"Doubt it." a voice was heard from the corner- it was Zelos! "The twerp hated us for his own selfish reasons."

"...Anyway, what should we do about the Devil's Arms?" Presea asked.

"I know you feel uncomfortable around them, Little One, but we need to collect them and keep them from Abyssion. Who knows what will happen if that guy gets them all again." Zelos said.

"Well, we cannot do anything until Lloyd and Raine awake. Shall we stay here for the night?" Regal suggested.

"I guess I wouldn't mind." Sheena said, the others agreeing.

"Now, to get me a hunny to cheer me up..." Zelos said, leaving.

"Presea, why don't you take a walk with Genis to see how his leg is doing? I'll be busy with company business." Regal said.

"Okay... Shall we, Genis?" Presea asked.

"Sure!" Genis said. He gave a "Thank you!" indication to Regal, who merely smiled.

"I'll be right back, I have to inform my village of this." Sheena said, dissapearing.

"That leaves me..." Colette said. She continued staring... basically, doing what Colette's always do.

End of Chapter!

Expect this to update just as much as A Punch to the Start! if Kirby's Remade Adventure doesn't get places on my fun rating fast enough. If it does, then expect this to update around the time when Fire Emblem updates. Tommorow, Kirby is starting! See you all then!


	2. Update

I am sorry, everyone. I have Writers Block. =P

I just can't think of anything for A Punch to the Start, Kirby's Remade Adventure, Abyssion's Revenge, or Fire Emblem. Nor can I think of anything else. I'm going to get Tales of the Abyss on Saturday, and hopefully Mario and Luigi 3 soon after. Maybe after my hype with them are gone, I can set my mind straight and think up some stuff- maybe even new content! But I'm going to put all of my fictions on haitus until, at the least, October 1st.

Note for Tales of Symphonia: Abyssion's Revenge:

Ugh... Just thinking about this one gives me a headache. I mean, I like the premise, but I have ZERO ideas. And playing a different Tales game won't help me, nonetheless 2 RPGs (M&L). Still, my knowledge of ToS will at least ensure no OOCing will occur.

The only thing I have planned is for Seles and Dirk to join the tussle, but I know next to nothing about Seles. Yes, she can act like a b**ch, but I at least know that she cares for Zelos. Research... BEGIN! XP

Dirk... Well, it'll be easy. Dirk is awesome. And before anyone asks about the other dwarf, Altessa, he's debateable. I'll think about him.

And as for Kratos, a HUGE YES. No way will there not be a chapter that is solely based on him. He will also be a huge character- don't worry, I never forget Kratos.

As far as the Big 8 go, I like how Zelos, Regal, Sheena, Colette, and Genis have turned out. I could've focused on Presea a little better, and Lloyd and Raine barely did anything. Trust me, Raine obbsession will kick in sometime... when my Regal obbession is done. =P

No reviews yet, so nothing to special to add. Just stay tuned.


End file.
